


TomTord shit o-o

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Fluff, Here ya go have some shit before I go silent again, M/M, SO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dunno what I'm doing at all (if you can't tell from the title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	TomTord shit o-o

**MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP**

 

Tom yawned quietly and stared at his phone, which was set right on his nightstand. He didn't feel like listening to his stupid fucking alarming actually do something, but the day must not go to waste! Ah, who the hell cares, Tom didn't for one. He smoothed out his hair, it in a big fluffy mess, and reached to the beautiful piece of machinery. He went through some shitty notifications, random texts from who knows where, and other useless stuff. He slammed it back onto the night stand and buried his face in his tomee bear. 

He got an outstaNDING twenty seconds of sleep after that. He groaned at the sun beaming rays of dissapointment a his face as he just glared at it with his soulless eyes, probably not the best idea when it comes to the sun but whatever. Tom slid out of bed and shut the blinds, blinking once greeted with the usual darkness. He smiled and flopped back into the warm sheets, cuddling into them. He groaned, again, hearing his phone fucking ring. Why are you fucking ringing, no one tOLD you to so why don't you shut your bitch ass screen up, and let little tom be cute. Tom felt like screaming at the poor phone and snatched it, angrily swiping at the screen. Which looked quite pathetic. He was greeted with some one with the strongest accent.

Of course Tord of all the bastards Tom was friends with just had to call. Tom hated Tord with all his might, and he was pretty good at that role to be honest. And by that he actually was fine with Tord and this was his role. Tom had this nice little reputation that he had to juggle along with his feelings just like any other cliché movie. He couldn't just be all giddy and in a blushy mess all the time, no can do. Instead he just yells at him like a weirdo, but lately it's been...calmer? Hard to say but they've been tolerating each others existance for real, very strange for them. Just with Edd and Matt being out together so much, they've been so bored that they don't have the energy to fight each other anymore...just...small talks and laughs.

 

It's nice.

 

Tom spaced put again, shit. Tord repeated saying "hello?" for the past minute before Tom realized what was going on at all.

"oh um...yea?" Tom's words slurred together awkwardly as he spoke. "there ya' are, I was worried! Jesus Tom you should actually speak and not breathe heavily through the phone all creepy like!" "uh huh...cooool..what do you want?" "someone to talk to, duh! While you've been sleeping through the day, I've been reading. Then I realized I hated reading, so yea." Tom giggled at the thought, just seeing Tord peacefully reading a book then just hurling it across the room. "talk to me then, oh wait, it's working whoop-de-freakin doo" "whatever you say, malady" "fuck you!"

 The sarcasm, jokes, occasional flirts from Tord, went on for a good long while. Tom had a hide smile plastered against his face as he paced around the house with the phone. Even though it was pretty fucking sad to feel so much joy from just a guy's voice through a piece of metal, it made them happy, actually happy. 

"Hey, where are you anyways? Why can't you come back home and actually talk to me, it'll be fun! Well...less sad anyways" they both shared a giggle and Tord replied with a shrug as if Tom could see him. "oh I'm just with Paul and Patryk, actually just their house anyways. They're out having their 'alone time' " "wooooww, subtle" Tord agreed to come back to see talk to Tom  ~~because bae misses him too much~~. Tom said a quick goodbye and turned his phone off and quickly rushed around. He usually didn't care about his appearance but he had make sure he didn't look like fucking trash! He combed his hair and slipped on a hoodie and grey pants as per norm. Tord casually just walked back being that the house wasn't too far away.

Tord opened the door and yelled quickly with the usual cheesy grin "Hey Tommy!" Tom mentally face palmed at the random ass nick name and ran to greet Tord. They both smiled and just stood there for a moment of awkwardness..."hallow..!" Tord kicked his shoes off and threw them at his bedroom door which was continently not too far away. "Soooo...." "shit no one knows what to say, why was this a good idea, phone's better fuck this." Tom threw in a bit of randomness to lighten up the mood maybe?? Tord chuckled at that and spun around in boredom "what do ye' wanna do?" Tord asked so casually as he did some weird movements, sliding across the floor. Little shit can't fucking sit still.

"Dunno.." Tom shrugged and fiddled with the ends off his hoodie. My gawd nO ONE can sit still! "Um there's henta-" "NO" "HENTAI, movies, sportie shit, awkward talking, watching you be weird" "um...moovies??" Tord nodded, of course he would choose that. He walked past Tom and sat on a couch, putting in something random (I dunno my movies, fml) Tom rolled his eyes, or made the motion anyways, and sat next to him. Nothing really happened between the two for a while asides from Tord constantly tapping his foot against the ground. It's not like he was waiting but he just did. This annoyed the hell out of Tom and he set a hand on his knee.

"Can you NOT?" Tord ignored him and continued do do so with the other and Tom laid on his side onto his legs to stop them "NOOOOO" "yes" "STAHP" "no" "FUCK YOOOOUU" Tord held back laughs and ran his hand through his hair while still bouncing his legs. Tom continued to complain, more and more, each time it getting quieter. He found the affection comforting and smiled and snuggled into his red hoodie. Tord smiled and they both fell quiet again. 

An hour later later, the movie has already finished. Tom was now positioned slightly different and cuddled up to Tord on his lap, while Tord set his head on top of his. Tom woke up slowly and blinked to see well...everything! He blushed slightly and sat there in utter silence and stared a Tord. He saw the, yet faint, bags under Tord's eyes and scoffed. He gave him a quick peck on the cheek and fell asleep again.


End file.
